


Desires of the Demon Cyborg

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Emergenji, F/M, Gency, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Blackwatch's newest agent isn't exactly the most stable of men. However, he was a talented assassin at heart and one with a drive that made him indispensible. When the young doctor of Overwatch gets just a bit too close and succumb to her desires, what will she find and what will she receive in return?





	1. The Luscious Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter between Angela and Genji in the lone locker room after a training session.

Mercy strode past the door of the observation room overlooking the training facility and toward the locker room. The training session had finished and the two trainees were heading to their respective locker rooms to change out if needed and maybe shower after the strenuous exercise. On her end, she was not changing out or anything of the sort. Rather, she was checking in on a familiar cyborg who had just been shot at during the training session.

While their protective equipment protected them from external injuries, she knew how much Genji pushed himself when he desired to. That was one of the things that made him such a promising agent, the potential and willpower to accomplish any task that the world may throw at him. At the same time, he was still recovering from his injuries and should not push himself too far. As such, she figured it was best that she should check on him.

When she arrived at the locker room however, it was completely empty with the exception of the sound of running water originating from the shower room. Mercy sighed and looked around, noticing the clothes he had taken off and left in a heap on the nearby bench. While no one was really using it, he really should keep his mess together.

He had recently taken to wearing clothes over his cybernetic parts, to cover them up and look more natural she supposed. There was not much that could be done for his mask, though it was rather stylish and cool in its own right. It was rather fitting for his aesthetic as a professional ninja and all. It was quite well-designed, allowing him to live while still showcasing his prominent facial features. Like the way his eyes glowed, even if they were dangerously red as if in a state of constant anger. And his ever well-groomed hair.

As Angela picked up his clothes from the bench, she couldn't help but recall the fire in them. A burning aggression that was both rather commendable and yet quite scary at the same time. On one hand, he seemed to take most things at a stride, brutally and methodically solving the rest with his own skill and no one else's. On the other hand, he seemed volatile and almost violent, though it had never been the case. It was as if he was powered by a powerful beast hidden deep inside, one that became visible through his red eyes and movements but never showing more than what he wanted it to.

He had the looks, confidence, and strength of a young man that was more than just a playboy. Every move he made spoke of strength and confidence, and his well-defined body only went to push that point even further.

She couldn't help but vividly recalling the toned muscles on his arms and chest, even if many parts of it was covered by metal now. The way his neck rippled with energy and the muscles in his arm flex with every movement he made. Especially when he made that beckoning motion with his fingers …

Angela tried to shake the thought from her head, feeling her breathing become more heated. She shouldn't be thinking this way, especially about a patient. Yet at the same time, the slight scent of his body left on his clothes made her pull it closer. She still felt the warmth emanating from it, making her gulp and clutch it just a bit closer to herself. She walked over to the wall near the entrance of the shower room, leaning against it before sliding down with her back pressed to its surface.

A shiver ran through her body, every inch of her skin tingling with heat. Her hand found its way down to between her legs, ones that had spread on their own when she had slid down against the wall. Her fingers found the wet patch on her panties, thin and comfortable but not exactly sexy. She didn't know why she felt this way, especially now of all times.

There was something about his scent and the image of his body pressed close against her, breathing on her neck and sliding his hand between her legs that made her feel a way that she never thought of before. She was one who completely lacked in sexual experience, even when it came to herself really. As such, having such a strong desire now was a surprise to her.

Her fingers rubbed against the outside of her now soaked panties, sliding against her slit. Angela let out a soft moan deep in her throat before hesitantly pulling her hand away. She definitely should not be doing this, especially not in the men's locker room and when Genji was there. What if he saw-

"Did I interrupt something, Doctor Ziegler?"

Angela let out a loud gasp and looked up at the source of voice, clutching Genji's shirt close to her chest and tightly in her left palm. Her cheeks were as hot as the rest of her body. While she was definitely embarrassed to have been caught, especially by Genji himself, she found her eyes tracing down the curve of his neck and over the glistening wet skin on his chest and thick arms. The water droplet that decided to flow down the curve of his muscles _definitely_ was not helpful in stopping her.

She gulped gently and looked up at his eyes once more, only to find a smirk and a gaze that seemed almost predatory. In truth, she had no idea what to say. What was she to say in a situation like this?

As Angela stood up, her legs closed and pressed against each other though she kept her eyes on him. She wondered what he was going to do, especially with that dangerous glint in his eyes. She had not realized he exited, she didn't even notice the sound of water turning off. Then again, he _was_ a ninja, even if he was in recovery he still had his skill.

His right metallic palm slammed against the wall next to her head, not overwhelmingly forceful but enough to make her freeze and simply gaze into his eyes, unable to do anything else. There was a small smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"Going so soon? I didn't mean to interrupt you. Although, I will be needing my clothes back sometime soon, if you don't mind."

Angela gulped and broke eye contact with him, saying softly, "Ah … I wasn't …"

"You were moaning and touching yourself down there just now? Is that the truth doctor?"

Angela suddenly felt a his rough fingers brush against her thigh, making her shiver and let out a soft gasp as her legs opened involuntarily. Before she could correct her mistake, his hand was already between her legs, rubbing against her soaked panties.

"I suppose not. Well, you did say I should work on exercising my body in different ways to readjust. I suppose I have been neglecting my fingers. I'll be more than happy to return the favor you did to my body, doctor."

Her vision became hazy for a moment as she was engulfed in the stimulation he gave her, a brand new sensation that she had never felt before. He was rough enough to make her shiver and unable to resist, and yet at the same time teasingly gentle as if to show that he was still restraining himself. She knew that she should not let him continue on since he was her patient but … she couldn't help but admit that it felt incredible and that she wanted to have even more.

His fingers lost contact for a moment, allowing her a moment of respite to let out a hot breath and shiver once more. She instantly longed for his touch once more, letting out a soft sound of discomfort at his abrupt stop. The next sound that came from her lips was a loud gasp as his fingers glided over the lower part of her abs and under her pants and panties with ease. The roughness of his skin and touch excited her, sending a shock through her sensitive nerves everywhere he touched. She knew that her body wanted the feeling, and she wanted it so badly.

His fingers brushed teasingly over her wet slit, rubbing the outside with his calloused fingertips without stimulating her enough to make her feel as good as he had been before. She squirmed a bit, letting out small moans that begged him for more yet unable to vocalize it. She leaned toward him and felt her hip sway unconsciously, wanting to feel even better yet continually being denied by his expert movements. Despite what she did and the intensifying desire for more, her body heated up and felt more sensitive as he continued to tease her.

"You seem like you want something. What is it doctor?"

Angela moaned gently and frowned at him to the best of her ability, her face flushed and her ears red. He knew what she wanted, even though she knew that she should say no to it. However, at this point she knew that she couldn't walk away without satisfying this desire that he had sparked in her. It felt wrong for her to indulge herself but he made her want it so badly.

"You know what I want … Genji, pleasee …"

Genji only responded with a smirk, curling his fingers so that only the very tip of his fingers brushed against her tight slit. Her panties were definitely going to need a thorough wash at this point, though he simply saw it as a good indicator of his success.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. Tell me exactly what you want, my dear doctor."

Angela gulped and closed her eyes, panting lightly at the exertion he was putting her body through. It all felt on fire now, begging for his touch and yet not getting any. Only her pussy felt any stimulation, though it was maddeningly less and less with every passing moment, his movements becoming slowly and lighter. Her legs trembled as she gulped, practically pleading with a hushed voice.

"Please let me orgasm ... I want you to … Make me feel good with your fingers … and have your way with me … Ahh .."

Genji chuckled to himself, "Well that wasn't so hard wasn't it."

Angela pouted but only for a moment before her face was overcome with rapture as she suddenly felt his middle and ring finger ramming deep inside her in a single motion. She arched her back and moaned loudly, only saved from slamming her head against the wall by the strategically placed hand that Genji placed there. She probably did not need the wall to knock her unconscious though, considering how the sudden waves of pleasure threatened to do just that. Her body practically melted to his touch, her insides tightening on his thick fingers and sending her on a pleasurable high.

His lips clamped down roughly, kissing the lower part of her petite neck to the point of surely giving her a mark afterward. It was just the way he liked it though, marking her as being his. Her moans marked his victory over any resistance she may have had, unrestrained now that she had finally given into his touch. The locker room happened to be soundproof like the rest of the base, which was fortunate considering the fact that she would have surely been heard by everyone inside the building with how loud she was being.

Though his left hand was not his dominant one, Genji had practiced enough to be almost ambidextrous in weapon usage. When it came to pleasing Angela, he did not have a single problem. His fingers filled her up, exploring and stirring up her untouched inner walls. Her juices soaked his skin and she clung onto him hungrily, basking in an unimaginable pleasure that was clearly present on her face.

Angela's breaths were ragged now, her body only support by the wall behind her and the way Genji had pressed his bare chest against her body. She didn't notice the fact that the remaining dampness on his skin was soaking into her inner shirt, nor would she have cared. All that mattered was that she was feeling amazing.

Without too much time, she tightened around his fingers as she came, her juices squirting out in a stream around the spaces of his fingers. The initial orgasm left her panting and letting out a long blissful moan. However, Genji was far from being done with her.

His fingers curled and exploited her G-spot, though not neglecting the other parts inside her. Angela squirmed and moaned "Fuck" and its equivalent forms repeatedly in two or three different languages, her mind overwhelmed by the endless assault that Genji inflicted upon her.

She orgasmed again and again, losing track of the count as she felt herself being drained physically and mentally. Finally, Genji withdrew his fingers from inside her, taking them out and licking them clean of her juices with a smirk on his face. He was gracious enough to help her to the bench, where he sat her down at the edge and let her practically collapse onto her back against its surface.

With that, he took one last gaze over her body, the victorious smirk still on his face. "It's a shame I didn't get to enjoy more of your body. This will do I suppose."

He headed toward the door after picking up his bundle of clothes and putting them on himself, peeking out stealthily to check the halls. Considering that it was lunch, there was probably no one training and in need of the locker rooms. Genji smiled to himself, thinking over how luck seemed to have aligned to make this all possible.

As he stepped out to leave, he paused for a moment to look over his shoulder and said, "Get some rest and get plenty of water. Thanks for the exercise doctor. I'll look forward to our next appointment." With that, he left and allowed the door to mechanically slide shut behind him.

* * *

Angela stepped out from the locker room, glancing around the empty hallways before turning to walk toward the direction of her sleeping quarters. While she was definitely hungry and thirsty, she should probably change a certain piece of clothing first. Her hair was patted down to be somewhat neater, though she should comb that again. And perhaps she could use a higher collared coat. The tight black collar of her inner shirt was quite nice but that was also damp now too.

Her steps were shaky and she had to refuse the help of a passing-by member, explaining that she just misstepped and somewhat hurt her ankle. She had no clue about how to get rid of the almost painful sore feeling between her legs, where it was still quite uncomfortably soaked. Yet at the same time, it served as a good reminder of the heavenly pleasure that she had received just minutes before.

Though she knew that she shouldn't, she resigned herself to the admission that she wouldn't mind another session in his firm arms and pleasured by his skillful fingers.

The angel's appointment with the cyborg's inner dragon.


	2. Angelic Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's appointment with the young doctor Ziegler turns into yet another encounter where they must come to face their desires and feelings.

A week passed uneventfully for Genji. Well, he had training sessions with the others as always and he continued to work on his skills himself. Despite the prosthetics that gave him limbs and capabilities almost identical to those that he once possessed, he was not the same man. Even if his body moved the same, he had to keep working on fine-tuning even the smallest of movements to properly execute some of his old moves.

It didn’t feel like his body anymore. Not a single part of him felt like his body anymore. Even his flesh arm, still finely built, was coiled with red tubes here and there. None of it felt natural, and while he was alive, he definitely did not feel as such.

He didn’t know who to hate. Should he hate his brother for inflicting this scar upon him? Should he hate himself for what he had become and the mistake he made that landed him here? Should he hate Overwatch for using him like this?

Or perhaps, should he bring it out on that young doctor that seemed so naive and optimistic, especially when she was probably the one that put his body in this state.

Genji smirked to himself as he recalled his previous encounter with her. To imagine that he had gotten to do such a thing with the young woman, the one that seemed so pure and innocent on the surface. Oh, how he enjoyed having her wrapped up in his finger and pressed to firmly against the wall, completely his to do as he pleased.

What would everyone think of her if they knew that their beloved and respected doctor had such a side to her? He wasn’t going to do that to her of course, in the end, she still did save his life. And besides, if she were to leave then he wouldn’t get to play with her once more.

Being the busy and hardworking doctor that she was, he had not seen Mercy for the past week. It didn’t come as a surprise to him of course, but it did make him desire to corrupt her even more. He wanted to make her his and his alone, even if that was only for the short time when they had their sparse appointments.

There were other attractive and interesting female members and personnel within Overwatch of course. But for some reason or another, none of them was quite like Mercy. There was something about her that made him want to take her and dominate her, to make her completely submit to him. Perhaps it was a sense of self-assertion and strength that came from being able to do so even to a renown doctor, combined with the dignity he felt that he gained from being able to do so to the person that put him in this sorry state in the first place.

Actually, come to think of it, he still hadn’t learned her name. He only recalled that everyone either addressed her as Doctor Ziegler or simply known to the public as Mercy. Well, he’ll figure it out sooner or later. Something told him that it wouldn’t be the first thing on his mind when he sees her again though.

The appointments were only every so often despite his state, probably since Overwatch required her skills elsewhere. Most of the time, he simply subjected to quick and standardized checkups after training sessions and every other day for safety and health reasons. The one coming up was more comprehensive, hence needing her expertise.

Though he felt fine and definitely enhanced in terms of natural capabilities, chemicals and experimental procedures always carried their risks. He wasn’t going to protest against that of course. He had a lot of things he still wanted to do, and rushing off to do them only to die of an easily preventable malady was the worse thing that could happen.

Genji looked at the nameplate on the door, wondering why he had never noticed it before. It had her full name there, as with any other important personnel on site. Well, with the exception of the plate saying “Commander Morrison” he supposed. At the very least, this one told him what he wanted to know.

With that, he wasted not a moment further as he knocked twice calmly on the door marked with “Angela Ziegler” in a golden plate above the door’s control panel. Technically, there was a button to alert the inhabitant with their desired bell tone, but he was never one for such things. Ever since his cyberization, he had gained an aversion to using technology when he did not need to.

“Genji?”

The sweet chiming tone came through the speaker built into the control panel, easily recognizable as that of the young blonde doctor. Genji simply nodded, knowing that the camera above the door can see him, and waited for a moment before the door slid open for him.

The doctor was tapping away at her data pad, finishing whatever she was doing before placing it down onto the table in sync with the gentle click of the metallic door behind Genji. She gave him a sweet smile, one that he didn’t doubt that she gave to just about anyone.

He took the moment he was walking toward her to take her in. He had been to her office multiple times before for similar appointments of course. The certificates, trinkets, and common office items neatly arranged on her tables and walls did not interest him. Even she had not interested him much, until that one fateful day.

Now, he saw her in a different light. His eyes caught the top button of her outfit that was unfastened and the way her hair was down yet neatly arranged. She sat naturally enough, her legs a bit apart from each other side by side, leaning against the back of her chair. As he approached and sat down, however, he did not miss the way she glanced away from his gaze and meaninglessly toward an item on her desk instead. Nor the way her legs pressed together as if to hide something from him. Not that it seemed like she really meant it of course.

* * * * *

With a soft cough, Mercy picked up her tablet and pulled up her file on the man in front of her. While he had always been to put her on the edge with his mere presence, no one had everyone really made her feel so nervous before. Before the recent time, she had felt awkward around him not because of his appearance but more because of his personality. After all, she couldn’t exactly tell whether it was just how he was or perhaps it was because of her.

She thought that she had done the right thing and that the anger and stoic demeanor he held was just a part of who he was because of the terrible incident that he went through. She knew that she simply had to give him space and time he needed to come to term with it, just as with any other patient who went through a similar tragedy.

However, that outlook changed rather quickly after she had encountered him in the locker room. She didn’t think of him any different of course. If anything she was just embarrassed and ashamed for having engaged him in such an act. After all, even if he was technically discharged from her care he was still her patient. At least until he fully recovered at the very least.

As it was though, they were now in an awkward situation where she did not know how to exactly act around him. On one hand, she knew that she should remain as professional as before, to simply treat him as a patient and nothing more.

Yet at the same time, she had not gone a single day since then without thinking about him. The way that he had seduced her so easily, enticing her to give into his touch and allowing him to do to her as he wished. For the first time in her life, she had felt the need to explore herself more, excusing it as learning about her own body and desires as to not act so rashly again.

Yet despite how many time she had done it to herself during the few spare moments at night throughout the week since their encounter, it never felt like how it had been when he had done it to her. She yearned for that feeling again, the thought of his body pressed against hers and his strong hand between her legs coming to her mind. She mentally shook it away, her legs involuntarily pressing against each other just a bit more as she focused back onto the task of finding the file for him.

“Something on your mind doctor?”

Mercy almost jumped, looking up a bit too quickly to be natural and glanced away, coughing gently to brush away any possibility of stuttering or otherwise unnecessary tone to her voice.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just looking through your file, that’s all. In any case, how have you been feeling these past few days, Mr. Shimada?”

For some reason or another, she had felt the need to push herself into being more formal with him. The fact that Genji raised an eyebrow and seemed to indicate that it didn’t exactly get the effect she intended though.

“I’m feeling fine. Physically I’m getting more used to everything. Otherwise, I suppose that I’ve had … interesting things to think about this past week at the very least.”

Mercy felt her cheeks reddening, glancing up at the intense gaze of the man sitting in the near distant, her eyes trailing down the muscles on his neck and down to his exposed left arm. She nodded and focused on the tablet once more, though it was not as if any of the words on there was really registering in her mind.

He was definitely toying with her, she knew it. Yet there was nothing that she could have done to stop her mind and body from reacting. Just meeting his eyes was more than enough to make her body heat up and her mind unable to concentrate on anything but the heat that threatened to engulf her entire body and not just her cheeks.

As such, she figured that she should end their session soon enough. He actually got much better anyways, it was not as if she needed to watch him for much longer. In truth, she had intended for this to be the last one they had together and to tell him as much right then. However, in the mental state that she was in, there was no way that she was going to be able to say that. It was best to just end it for the day.

“Well, in that case, I have nothing else for you. I suppose that I’ll see you again in a week then?”

Genji raised an eyebrow and gazed at her with a half-smile that fixated her for a few moments. From those lips that she remembered so vividly on her neck, he spoke in a tauntingly low tone.

“Do you not need to check up on me?”

Mercy gulped and met his gaze steadily, or as steadily as she could. She spoke calmly, putting all her efforts into keeping her voice still and unwavering.

“Did the medical team not check on you already? There’s no need for me to do it too.”

Genji seemed to ponder it for a moment before shaking his head. That made Mercy sigh, turning around in her chair and take out the items from the drawer nearby. Of all the days that the medical team decided to not take his blood sample, why did it have to be today? Was it because he was heading to her anyways?

Which of course would make sense. She was the one that needed the data anyways so there was a benefit in letting her do it personally. On any other occasion, this would not be a problem whatsoever. But on this day in particular and with him …

She knew that she had to do it though. Not doing it would just be lacking in her duty. She slid her chair closer to him, putting on the stethoscope and placing the metal piece against his chest. Their close proximity made it a hard task to hear his heartbeat over the sound of her own.

The next part was much worse if anything. She ran her hand gingerly over his skin, her breaths hot as she did so. She only touched him enough to feel the muscles under his skin, checking for irregular bumps or other signs of injury. Then again, any contact with him was bound to make her body go crazy. Tracing her hand down his arm was not any better, making her gulp gently at the sight and sensation of it all.

Mercy hesitantly forced herself to pull back before her body decided to do something irrational or otherwise indecent. There was a dampness between her legs that made her feel rather uncomfortable when her legs are pressed together, however she knew better than to not do so. Mercy stood up and turned away from him, walking over to the nearby bench and typing on her computer to record the session details.

“You’re in perfect condition. You’re free to go, Mr. Shimada, I’ll be seeing you then.”

As she turned her head to give him a smile over her shoulder, she saw a puzzling expression on his face before he stood up. Angela froze in her place as he approached her, unable to do anything but wait breathlessly to find out what he was planning.

“So formal doctor? And here I thought you wanted to be more intimate with me.”

Angela looked away, her cheeks flushed bright red. She wanted to tell him that she was his doctor and that they should not be doing this. She wanted to apologize to him for the event that had occurred in the locker room. She wanted to say that it was all a mistake and that they should not do such a thing again.

However, none of those came out of her mouth, not in all the time that he gave her as he simply stood still in front of her. It was almost as if he gave her a chance to do so, waiting to see if she would actually do it. When she did not, Genji smirked and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her backward against his body. That elicited a gasp from the young doctor’s lips, her head facing toward her laptop with her vision blurring for a moment.

“Genji … I don’t think .. ah~”

Whatever she finally found the voice to speak was lost as his hand slid upward over her ample chest. His fingers seemed to glide naturally over her shirt, which felt almost as if it were her skin itself. His right hand took her throat and grasped it firmly, tilting her head upward to bring another gasp from her.

“What is that doctor? I can’t seem to hear you properly. You have to speak up you know.”

Hearing that sensually whispered into her ear made her body shivered, her breath hitching in her throat as she gave into his touch. His words made her immediately surrender to him, her resistance against her own desire crumbling away all too quickly. She felt so ashamed to have allowed herself to be in that situation, to have her own patient do such things to her and enjoying it so much. Just having his hand on her waist was enough to make her want him, let alone holding onto her neck so aggressively.

Suddenly, Angela found herself turned around, gazing into his hungry eyes with her eyes trailing down to his lips. She wanted more of him, his hand, his body, his lips, she wanted it all. Despite this desire to do so many things to him, she was definitely surprised when she found herself pulled into a deep kiss. Her eyes widened and she squirmed to escape, finding herself unable to do so. As he pulled back, Angela frowned and looked away in embarrassment.

“That was the first time I …”

Genji looked at her with incredulity, as if unable to believe it. He chuckled and leaned in close, whispering into her ear once more.

“Did you not like it? Having your first kiss taken by me?”

Angela pursed her lips and shook her head, letting out a deep breath before whispering in response, “Please kiss me again.”

Her eyes were closed this time as Genji kissed her hungrily once more, eager to satisfy the request of the young doctor. Both their hearts were racing from the excitement, from all the different emotion they felt. Angela with her lust rising and her desires for the strong cyborg man peaking. Genji with the thrill of having seduced the young doctor and made her his once more.

His left hand slid into her pants, pulling it down easily as she compliantly allowed him to do so. He took his time with her panties, sliding it down slowly enough so that a small wet link could be seen between the soaked area at the center of her modest white panties and her tight cunt. He broke it as he pulled it all the way off, smirking as he held it up for her to see. Angela’s face could not be any redder at the sight of her completely stained underwear.

“Bring a spare one next time, so I can keep the one you wear as a souvenir. To imagine that the innocent doctor would do such a thing to her panties.”

Before vocalize her protest to his absurd suggestion, her thoughts were sent into a jumbled heap as he brushed his warm fingers roughly against the entrance of her wet cunt. There was no gentleness to it, but it felt incredibly good considering how much she had desired it. It was so unlike anything that she could have done to herself, especially at the level of arousal and how wet she was at that moment.

His left hand’s middle and ring fingers found their ways inside her quite quickly, both entering quite easily all at once. Angela arched her back against the table and threw her head back, letting out a loud moan this time. Her office was soundproof for the intention of patient confidentiality, but at the same time, it was not as if it mattered. It just felt so damn amazing, there was no way that she could have restrained her voice even if she wanted to.

“G-Genji, oh god …”

The cyborg smirked and began to thrust his fingers, curling it and stirring her up inside. It did not even take close to a minute for her to pant heavily, her body feeling weak and her mind unable to focus on anything but his fingers inside her.

“Genji .. I’m going to …”

As suddenly as he had pushed it inside, he withdrew his fingers, leaving her right on the brink of her orgasm. Angela let out a whimper of protest at her denied orgasm, one that did not last long as he brushed his fingers over her wet pussy. Angela was left in this state for a few moment, simply panting and moaning weakly at being so close yet unable to reach the orgasm she had wanted for so long.

As Genji pulled away for a moment, she reached her hand over to finish herself off, unable to keep herself from doing so. She wanted to cum so much, the fact that he was there to see it only making her desire it even more. However, he grasped her wrist firmly and moved it away, his other hand moving up to fondle her breast roughly.

“And what do you think you’re doing doctor?”

Angela panted and looked at him, seeing not a hint of mercy in his gaze. She was completely under his control and she knew that she could not do anything about that fact. She spoke softly, which only made Genji kissed her neck roughly and making her cry out.

“What do you want my dear doctor? Say it clearly for me.”

He then kissed her on the lips once more, letting go of her wrist and simply teasing her tight hole instead. His finger rubbed against the outside and occasionally slid just a bit inside as he continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. Angela had a hard time speaking through her panting and moans, but she knew she must if she ever wanted to escape this state.

“G-Genji ... Please make me cum. Oh god, I want to cum so badly …”

Genji smirked and gave her another kiss, one that was much gentler this time. He ceased his teasing touches as he gave her a smile, one that was not exactly sweet but not completely devoid of care either.

“That’s a good girl. I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting then. Since you asked so nicely.”

As he moved away, her mind took a moment to register what exactly was happening. Before she realized it, Genji had grabbed her sides and pulled her upward to lay back on the table. She laid on top of a few stray sheets of paper, none which bothered her at the very least. Otherwise, the cold table was almost refreshing to her overheating body.

What she did not expect was for him to spread her legs with his hands. As she gazed down the length of her body between her breasts, her eyes widened as she saw just what he had in mind with the bottom plate of his face mask pulled down. The hot breath that brushed against her exposed pussy made her shiver, stopping her from protesting long enough for him to put his plan into action.

His lips clamped against her tight slit, his tongue dancing over the outside and sliding up the length of the entrance firmly. Angela moaned loudly, her legs attempting to futilely to close against his new attack. He held her legs open, slowing down his tongue before delivering the finishing blow as he quickly but roughly flicked it right over her clit.

Angela arched her back and slammed her head against the hard surface of the table with a loud moan. The pain from the impact did not even register in that moment as it was overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure that drowned all other thoughts and feelings in her body. She squirted into his mouth, a powerful orgasm built up from being denied it for so long.

Genji rammed his tongue inside her as far as he possibly could, scooping up her juices and rubbing against her soft flesh meanwhile. Each little movement of his rough tongue inside her only made Angela orgasm again, squirming now as she became more sensitive and quickly exhausted through the continuous orgasms. However, she had no time to breath let alone think to protest through all the moaning and shouting of Genji’s name.

His tongue danced in different patterns, scooping her inside at one moment before threading lines around her clit in the next. After a short while as her orgasms became less frequent did he stop, licking his lips sensually as he stood up, a sight that Angela embedded in her memories despite her exhausted state.

Genji smiled and walked over to the side of the table, leaning to kiss her from there. She could taste herself on his lips, but at the same time, she loved it. She loved the way he kissed her so gently just then. He gave her everything she wanted, almost too much of it in fact.

That being said, she was not going to be able to get up from the table for a little while.

As if knowing the fact, Genji picked up her clothes from the ground and folded them neatly onto the back of the chair that he had sat on. He walked back to the young lady, still recovering as her breathing began to become more steady. He smiled and spoke calmly, his voice as ordinary as ever with his face plate back on properly once more.

“I’ll see you after the mission, Doctor Ziegler. Be sure to get home safe.”

With that, Genji left the room. As he exited, his hand subtly slid over the button that would mark the door’s control panel to display “Do Not Disturb.” After what he did to her, he figured that she deserved some well-deserved time to recover and think about it all.

Especially about what exactly he had just promised her.


	3. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji fulfills a promise that he made with Mercy after her long mission. Once again, they find themselves in a locker room, not too far from where they had first encountered each other.

Mercy smiled and waved at the team as they each exited the Orca, each doing the same after the completion of the flawless mission. It was a simple one, with minimal combat and more along the lines of data collection. There were a few dangerous moments, but in the end, they were still the best team in the world. At least that’s what she liked to believe.

In any case, the angel let out a soft sigh of relief at the outcome of the mission. She spent some time tidying up the ship, tucking papers into folders and turning off data pads that were unneeded. After one last walk around the ship, she disembarked, thanking the crew working on minor repairs and refueling of the shuttle for the next mission that could happen at any time.

Though it definitely meant that she left much later than the others, it was not as if she really minded. She could always catch up to them in the dining hall where they had planned to rendezvous at after showering and doing whatever else they needed to do.

Angela was not one to desire too much alone time. She quickly headed to the locker room, a skip in her step as she looked around and smiled at the sight of the completely empty room there. As comfortable as her room was, it was rather far from the locker room that was located conveniently near the hangar. Since there was no one here, she’ll  _ gladly  _ take the liberty of using the showers here and change so she could head to the dining hall right away.

Angela stretched languidly, her arms extending directly above her head. Her tight combat medic outfit pressed closely against her body, pushing up against her breasts to accentuate them even more than they already were. She pouted at the slight discomfort, lowering her arms to unclasp the proper places that would let her be free of the tight outfit.

As flattering as the outfit was (especially considering how Lena always complimented her while she wore it), it was definitely a bit tight on her. Sure the gloss of the pristine latex complemented her smooth facial complexion, bright eyes, and golden hair, with the close fit showed off her chest quite well, but at times it bothered her a bit. As sexy as she felt, it wasn’t as if she wore it for anyone to see it for  _ that  _ purpose.

Well, with the exception of one man. Though he had not really seen her in it yet she supposed. She had not gone any missions with him as of yet, and he was not involved enough with Overwatch to come send them off on their missions. There were many pictures that had her in that outfit, though she wasn’t exactly sure whether he had even looked at  _ any  _ of them let alone one with her in it.

However, she can still recall the way his eyes gazed at her in  **that** way. Staring at her body with such an intimate and focused gaze, with so much hunger. He was the first and only one who showered her with such intense concentration and desire, it had made her feel an unimaginable sense of bliss.

She still felt guilty about it all but she couldn’t help it. Angela had lived a rather sheltered life, after all, growing up to be a researcher. She had always been a student and focused on her studies. Never before had she experienced such strong emotions and desires directed toward herself.

She was proud of her virtue of being selfless, yet when she was given so much attention despite it being in a lustful manner, she couldn’t help but want more. The way he traced his eyes over her body made her feel so wanted and beautiful, erasing any sense of insecurity that she could have ever felt.

These thoughts made her body heat up by some degree, a heat that could not be subsided with just water. Angela shook her head and opened her outfit, letting them slide off down her arms and onto the ground. A soft happy sigh was released as she felt her body lighten up and freed from the outfit. She really should request for an outfit readjustment, sacrificing her appearance appeal for comfort.

As she gazed down at her chest restrained by a cute and comfortable pair of bras, wondering about herself. She half wanted her body to grow a bit more on the upper side, though she was hesitant for it to do so. After all, then she would have to get new undergarments and maybe even a new outfit.

Angela glanced down further, her cheeks flushed at the thought of getting new undergarment. She actually did get a new one, though not with her own money. She did not know why she received it but … well, she couldn’t decline and reject such a gift. She did not wear it for the mission of course but it was still with her and in her thought.

These thoughts led her back to the thought of Genji again. She laid her hands on her breasts, wondering why it was that he had never touched her there directly. As amazing as he made her feel elsewhere, her upper body often felt quite forlorn. Was it because of the outfit she wore at work? The lab coat didn’t boast much of her body after all. Even that time in the locker room when he caught her outside the shower …

Her right hand found its way down between her legs, rubbing over the latex bottom there. She could feel herself becoming slightly wet at the arousing thoughts of the man. Her left hand squeezed her breast, still covered by the bra, gently and let out a soft pleasured sigh.

“Just got back and already so eager I see.”

Angela let out a loud gasp, though it was muffled by the hand that was quickly laid over her lips. She glanced over her shoulder, though already recognizing the voice all too well, as Genji pulled his hand back and smirked at the sight he saw. She bashfully pulled her right hand up, covering her breasts with both as if it would do anything more than her bra was already doing.

How did he keep on catching her in such a state? And why was it so easy for him to make her heart race so much by merely looking at her.

“I- … I wasn’t …”

The feeble attempt at denying the truth faded with her voice, though she was spared the awkwardness of silence. Instead, she found herself pressed against one of the lockers, letting out a gasp that was muffled by Genji’s lips. It was intoxicating, the way he took control from her yet still gave her the feeling of being swept along rather than pushed. Her body naturally wanted to move with him and for him, in any way that he desired as long as she could be close to him.

Her hands were replaced by his as he placed his own onto her breasts, fingers skating over the exposed skin above her bra. Angela let out a soft moan, her back arching just a bit as if wanting more. As Genji pulled back from the kiss, he smirked once more as he spoke in a low sweet tone reminiscent of a dangerous predator cornering his prey. In this case, she was more than happy to be hunted by him.

“Moaning already? You sure seem a lot more unrestrained than before.”

Angela’s cheeks flushed, well just a bit more than they already were from how hot her body was feeling. She looked away from his intense gaze, murmuring softly under her breath, “It’s only because you make me feel so good …”

Genji blinked and he paused for a moment, long enough for Angela to return her gaze to his eyes curiously. For a moment, she could have sworn that she saw a light changed within them as he gazed back at her, a light that was unlike what she had seen before. It was something that was so distant and gentle that she could not recognize what it was, that something that was such a huge contrast from the usual intense and lustful stare she received.

In the next moment, however, he was back to being as confident as before. Genji smiled and chuckled, “Is that so. I suppose I shouldn’t disappoint you then.”

Genji wrapped his arms around her eagerly arching back, not missing the opportunity to kiss her neck sensually. Angela tilted her head for him, naturally letting him kiss her there as much as he wanted to because it felt absolutely amazing. The way his lips grazed over her vulnerable skin, clamping down and pressing so hard against her lithe neck. It sent a shiver down her spine that she could not avoid feeling every time, and she wouldn’t have wanted to be any other way.

When he pulled back, her bra strap had been undone and the only piece of clothing covering up her upper body. Her breasts fell free from their restraints, supple and ample enough to squeeze. In fact, they seemed to beg to be squeezed, especially with the way her nipples jutted out so lusciously and how full they were. He took a moment to trace his eyes over her bare body, smiling and licking his lips as he finished.

“You know, I never did fully undress you did I? I was definitely missing out …”

Angela opened her mouth to speak once more, though about what she couldn’t recall. What she did recall was the moan that she let out as he suddenly wrapped his warm left hand over her breast. The feeling of his bare rough hand against her tender skin was more than enough to make her soak her panties, let alone feeling his lips wrapping around her nipple on the other side. He eagerly fondled and suck on her breasts, fingers and tongue teasing at her cute nipples as he did so.

Angela squirmed as she pressed herself back against the locker, her body heaving as her mind became confused as to whether she should jut her breasts out for him or press backward to escape the sudden pleasure that assaulted her body. Her legs crossed, though not for long as Genji snaked his cybernetic hand between her thighs and teased her from over the cover of her latex clothing.

A slender hand came up to her lips as Angela tried to cover and hold back her moans to no avail. The scent of his hair so close to her mixed with the feeling of desire and pleasure made her mind hazy and unable to speak or react in any way other than moaning. She wondered how many times he had done this before, though she supposed it didn’t matter. Not when he could make her feel so amazing even without stimulating her pussy directly.

Genji removed his lips from her breast as he leaned up to kiss her once more. He smirked at her as he whispered seductively into her ear, “You should have told me you wanted this. To think that you’ve been hiding such a lovely body from me all this time …”

He removed his hands from her as he showered her body with kisses. It came down her neck, tracing her her collarbones, and above her chest before he buried his face between her breasts. He continued onward, Angela watching with a racing pulse and heavily expectant eyes as he continued to move lower. Pressing his lips against the flawless skin of her abdomen, moving down past her shapely stomach and ending right above the waistline of her pants, his fingers already working at the hem to pull them off …

“Agent Genji Shimada, please report to the briefing room. We will begin the mission briefing shortly.”

Genji sighed, hesitantly pulling himself away from her body and standing up to face her. Angela’s eyes were full of desire and longing, her soft red lips opened slightly as if wanting to ask him to stay. However, he knew that he couldn’t, despite how much he wanted to. It pained him that he had to leave, though it was for a reason more than just his desire to play with her body. There was something about her that made him not want to leave, especially when she gazed at his with those beautiful eyes and such a cute expression.

As such, he made do with planting a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back with a smile and a wink.

“Well, that is quite unfortunate. I’ll be sure to visit you later. Enjoy your shower”

“... The lab.”

Genji stopped in his track as he looked over his shoulder in curiosity. He had heard her soft voice but did not quite understand what she just said. As he met her gaze, Angela looked away with her cheeks still bright red but seemed to be much calmer in some sense or another.

“The lab. I’ll be in the lab .. If you want to come by.”

Genji blinked twice in surprise at the invitation, before nodding with a confident smile. His eyes shone with an eager and happy glow at the promise that she just made to him.

“I wouldn’t decline that offer for the world.”

With that, Genji left Angela all alone to change and regain her composure, to think about what she had just done. He was off to a mission that he would doubtlessly accomplish without a single mistake in his new drive to return home as quickly and safely as possible.

As for Angela, well she’ll have some things to do and perhaps a few things that she would like to prepare. For now though, she’ll  _ definitely  _ be needing that shower. And perhaps a new pair of panties.


	4. Lab of Luscious Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mission, Genji was more than eager to come to face with the doctor and her promise at her lab. Along the way, perhaps he may find that there is more behind his eagerness than what meets the eye.

The mission finished far earlier than anyone would have expected. Granted, it was supposed to be a short surveillance and local check-in operation at the request of the nearby city’s council due to reports of strange objects being seen in the outskirts. There seemed to be a hurry to finish it, though none of the members exactly realized the fact until they looked at the mission time once they returned. Each phase finished earlier than the previous but that was always the case. When **all** of these phases finished early, however, that definitely seemed strange.

Well, it seemed quite quick and easy for everyone with only a single exception. For Genji, the mission still felt much too long. Even with his mind preoccupied and his feet constantly moving to the next location, he couldn’t help but think of the young doctor’s words. Even as he quickly secured the site of the object and confirmed that it was nothing dangerous (seeing as it was his job considering his cyborg parts protecting him more than others). It wasn’t as if he was skipping proper procedures of course, actually if anything he stuck to it more strictly than ever. No one could blame him for anything.

Even if they realized that he was the reason for their swift return, it was not as if they could say anything to him about it. The strange eagerness that starkly contrasted his personality before this point was definitely unexpected, and as such, no one suspected that it was his fault.

Well, they _did_ notice the slight hurry in his pace as he left. He always promptly left, despite seeming to have nothing else that really required his attention. That was what they came to accept of him. As such, it surprised them to see him leave in that state. For the first time, they saw something in his eyes and steps that they had never seen before.

A sense of purpose.

Genji was not one to overlook his own state though. Despite the burning desire to see what the doctor had meant by her words, he took the time to shower at the very least. A mission was a mission, and he knew better than to show up in front of a lady all covered in the scent of sweat and dirt.

His eyes lingered on the spot of the wall where he vividly recalled their first encounter. He wasted no time standing there to stare however, quickly entering the room and letting the water fall upon him. He soon left, taking one last glance behind him as he did so, his hair still damp and his body feeling refreshed from the warmth of the water.

His eyes linger over the entrance of the female locker room nearby even as his feet continued to propel him onward. Down the hall and after a turn, he paused for a moment as he gazed at the nameplate on the familiar door. He found himself reaching out to touch it with the bare fingers of his left hand, only to pause and frown in slight confusion at his strange urge. A shake of the head dispelled the feeling and moved him onward.

Soon enough, Genji found himself standing in front of the lab that Angela had referred to. He was familiar with its appearance and location of course, he had returned here countless times for retuning and repairs during the first month or so of his cyberization. He had hated returning here, a constant reminder that he was no longer a human in need of a surgery but rather an omnic in need of repairs.

This time, however, he felt a completely different emotion toward it. Instead of the usual disgust and reluctance, he was filled with anticipation and eagerness. He placed his finger onto the fingerprint scanner, which prompted the door to quickly open. There were only a handful of people who had fingerprint access, though he was the only non-senior member with such a privilege. Well, really it was only for convenience so she did not have to open the door for him. It was limited of course, with the door only opening to his fingerprint scan if Angela herself was inside.

The door hissed open and there was doubtlessly a small alert hologram appearing somewhere convenient for Angela to see regardless of where she was. Genji spotted her as soon as the holographic light flickered away, approaching her as he watched her finish her work on something or another.

“Busy as always I see.”

Angela let out a small “eep” in surprise, turning around with her cheeks crimson red. He tilted his head curiously, wondering what exactly prompted that response. Angela glanced away from him after a moment, coughing gently before giving him a smile and speaking.

“I didn’t expect you here. Well .. I did see the alert of course. And I guess … I did …”

Her voice trailed off, recalling the reason why he must be here. Her cheeks did not seem to have the intention of changing its hue from their red blush any time soon. She gulped gently and looked away for a moment, wondering what exactly she should say. The action made her unconsciously lean back against the table with her hands propping her up, her neck exposed as she faced her right.

“Aren’t you going to ask about how my mission went? Well actually, I suppose that it doesn’t matter. If you wanted to know, we finished much quicker than expected so here I am.” Genji smirked and leaned toward her, making Angela quickly letting out a soft gasp in her throat as she turned her head to face him again, only to find his face mere inches away from hers.

“Now the real question _I_ have for you is, what exactly did you have in mind for me here today? Something tells me it isn’t the usual repairs and inspection.”

Angela seemed to shrink under his gaze and the physical presence of his body that cornered her against the table. Well, she technically allowed that situation to happen she supposed. It was almost as if her body knew what she wanted to happen and recognized the person in front of her.

“I … Uhm …”

Genji raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I’m sorry, what did you say? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I … I’ve been thinking .. about you .. all this time.”

That gave Genji a pause as he blinked at her. There was suddenly a small turmoil that he couldn’t quite place - a tightening at his chest and a sudden lack of a proper breath. It quickly went away as he recomposed himself and spoke, “Did you miss my touch that much?”

Angela gazed into his eyes, her own filled with a mix of emotions that made Genji pause once more. There were so many unknown things that he saw and felt, yet he wasn’t sure what. As such, he could only go with what they had been doing all this time. It was for the best, lest they say something strange or regrettable.

Yet at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder whether there was something else he should say. Something that would lead them to solve this strange feeling they both seemed to share.

After a moment of hesitation, Angela bashfully nodded, letting out a breath as she gathered the courage to speak. “Yes. Yes I did. You … left so suddenly and I …”

Angela unbuttoned her shirt, starting from the top and working downward. He did not notice anything after the third, when her cleavage became exposed to reveal the distinct lack of a bra underneath. The shirt fell down her arms, forming a small wrap around her wrists behind her back.

“God … I don’t know what to do with this feeling. I … I want you.”

With that, formalities and small talk were gone as he leaned in to kiss her roughly. Rather than a gasp or a soft yelp of surprise, Angela gave into it rather easily. Actually, giving in was probably the improper description of it. If anything, she practically pulled him into it with just her lips. It was as if she had wanted it all along, which was only further supported by the gentle pleased hum in her throat as he kissed her. His hands came up to her breasts, cupping them and wasting no time before beginning to fondle them.

Angela reached behind her and had the mind to click the lock button on the door of the lab this time, lest a senior member decided to come by some time in the near future. She leaned her head back and look up at the ceiling obediently, exposing her neck to him at the slightest indication that he wanted her to do so. That brought a smirk on his face and a comment from him.

“How cute. You know what I want _so_ well.”

Angela pouted and opened her mouth to speak, only to let out a moan instead as he kissed her neck and teased her nipples with his fingers. As she moved up to kiss her lips once more, his hands went down to her pants, unbuttoning it and pulling it until it naturally dropped to the ground.

Only then did he take a step back and take a look at her bare body in front of him. Her entire body, presented so beautifully in the dim light of the lab that shone on her smooth and soft pale skin, was all his to admire and touch as he pleased. Well, at least it was completely bare with the exception of her panties.

Only _then_ did he notice her panties, whistling and smiling at her. Angela glanced away with a small pout bashfully.

“You made a mess out of my panties earlier so … I thought I should wear this one.”

Genji chuckled and walked toward her again, his fingers brushing against the soft lacy black fabric between her thighs. Angela squirmed a bit at the stimulation, a hot breath escaping past her lips as he spoke.

“I must say, this looks _much_ better than I imagined it would. Remind me to buy you some bras to go along with it too.”

He wasted no time in removing it from her body though. As lovely as it was on her, he was much more interested in what it concealed. Her legs parted to allow him to easily remove it, revealing a familiar tight slight that he had come to love playing with so much. It was soaking wet, almost to the point of dripping.

“Now where were we …”

Angela let out a soft whimper followed by a half-gasp, half-moan as Genji took her breasts firmly in his hands. The contrast between his cool metallic hand and his flesh hand made her body squirm slightly, though it was not at all unpleasant. In fact, it felt unbearably good for him to make her mind distinguish and focus on each of the feelings to such an extent. The way he teased her nipples, rubbing with the tip of his metallic finger and squeezing them between his softer ones, made her arch her back in a nonverbal cry for even more.

She soon found herself lying back onto her work table, a situation quite familiar to her but surprising every time. The sudden sensation of his hot breath between her leg was quickly accompanied by the touch of his rough and wet tongue rubbing against her clit. Angela let out a moan, her hands now actually trapped behind her by the bond of her shirt that was unintentionally pinned down by her backside.

Her legs quivered, her body fighting to close her legs against the overwhelming sensations and her mind wanting to open them even wider for him. She felt his tongue slide over her shaved slit, traversing up and down before sliding in and out. Her moans came unbidden and unrestrained, her back arching to jut out her breasts as her chest heaved with heavy breaths.

As suddenly as it began, Genji stopped using his tongue. Angela sighed gently, both at the relief of getting a break and at the disappointment of not getting to orgasm yet again. Unlike the other times when he tortured her with leaving her right on the edge, she wasn’t quite so close this time. Her eyes quickly widened at the reason, her blush brightening even more than anyone would have thought to be possible.

“Would you care to explain what this is?”

Angela made multiple flustered sounds, her arms squirming to free themselves from behind her to take back the item. In his hand was an unmistakable rounded head cylindrical shape. In fact, it was even shaped like that of a penis. He didn’t have to be so mean as to ask her that question when he knew very well what it was.

Before she could protest or free her arms, Genji smirked. “Well, considering your reaction and the one you had when I first entered, I suppose I’m correct about what this is.” And considering that she had not said anything about it being dangerous or unfinished, then that meant he could do what he wanted to next.

“It would be a shame if we didn’t put it to good use I suppose.”

Angela freed one of her arm but it was much too late. They both stayed behind her as her whole body arched, her hip rising at the feeling of the soft material rub against her soaked entrance. She let out a feeble pouting moans, yet not moving to stop it. How could she, when he made her desire it so easily? Even if technically its intention was not for her own pleasure precisely, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to know what it felt like.

As the tip pushed into her tight hole, Angela threw her head back, letting out a loud moan at the sensation. As good as his fingers had felt, nothing could have prepared her for how good it felt. Even if she had been the one researching its function and design, she never thought of it in this way. It felt so thick but fit so perfectly inside her, sliding inside her gently as her pussy eagerly lubricated it with her juices and squeezed on it.

Genji pushed as much of it inside her as he could before pausing, looking up at her face to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were hazy and filled with rapture, causing him to smirk. Angela looked down at him, her eyes begging him to do something, _anything_ to make her feel even better. She was so damn aroused, enough that she even vocalized her desire.

“Oh god … Fuck me.”

Well, Genji wasn’t sure in the end whether it was him asking to fuck her or whether she was just lost in the pleasure. Either way, he simply responded with one clever line before continuing on.

“As you wish, since you asked so nicely.”

The dildo (or whatever she may refer to it as) slid in and out of her, its entire length exiting before parting her slit and pushing all the way in again from tip to base. Angela moaned and panted, her back arched and her hips even undulating noticeably to further the pleasure. Genji sped up, twisting the object to rub her insides even further, altering his angle slightly with each successive thrust.

“Ah … Oh god. Fuck .. It feels .. **So** damn amazing … You’re going to make me cum so much .. Genji!”

Genji smiled to himself. There was something about seeing her so aroused and so pleased that made him feel quite pleased with himself. It was a different joy from the earlier encounters, though the difference went unnoticed by him at the time. It was a pleasant and fuzzy feeling that felt just as good as pleasure from sex must have felt. Just watching her so lost in it, moaning his name so easily and indulging herself, it gave him a sense of satisfaction and pleasure that was incomparable to anything else he had ever experienced.

He wasn’t about to slack off, however, not when he knew he could make it even better. Genji leaned forward, smirking to himself as he let a hot breath wash over her tender and sensitive skin. Angela let out a loud gasp and looked down, just long enough to see him clamp his lips right above the dildo and right onto her exposed clit.

She could not even speak even if she wanted to as her entire body shook, her orgasm bursting out from inside her. It sprayed all around the rod despite how tight she had clamped down on it, spraying onto his arm and onto his tongue. She came and came again, until she finally collapsed down onto the table with a weak moan. Her body jerked gently and shuddered as he gingerly removed the rod from inside her, looking over the handy work before grabbing a tissue nearby to wipe it down.

As much as he enjoyed teasing her by licking up her juices (which tasted quite nice to him), he was not exactly into doing that to a dildo. It was tempting but, well perhaps not this time. He wiped his arm and smiled at the mess on the table, the sweaty and hot body of the completely drained Angela.

Angela could only lay there and gaze at him for several minutes, panting heavily without a thought in mind other than that of how good it had felt. Eventually, she found enough of her composure to sit back up, grabbing a few tissues to clean herself up as well.

“Need help? You made a rather large mess this time.”

Angela looked up at the calm face in surprise, stopping in her movement for a second. She could have sworn that she saw something in his eyes and heard something in his voice that was … well, it was quite sweet. He didn’t seem to want to tease her or do anything lewd. But rather, just perhaps, he actually wanted to help.

“You don’t have to but, I learned that help is always appreciated with everything.”

Genji chuckled and took one from her, gently wiping her thigh clean. She gazed at him, wondering what that strange distant look in his eyes was about. She wondered what he was thinking as he cleaned her so carefully and so gently. What could these thoughts be that inspired his sweet and gentle actions, those that were enough to make her heart throb?

They were snapped from their respective thoughts and calm as the door announced a visitor by means of a ring on the console. The pair started, looking at each other before quickly moving to remove all the evidence without a single word. The tissues found their way into the trash receptacle, dropping down the chute and never to be traced back to them. Angela found a suitable hiding place for the toy that had been used. They inspected themselves and looked each other over before Angela nodded and moved to open the door.

A certain Jack Morrison was waiting there, tapping his foot patiently before stopping as the door slid open. He looked at Angela then Genji, before meeting Angela’s eyes once more. She simply smiled and spoke as calmly as she would any other day.

“Hello Jack, is there something you need from me?”

He simply nodded and pointed at the hologram shining console on her desk indicating that there was a visitor and that she had multiple missed calls. “I wanted to call you to my office privately without using the intercom but you weren’t responding. So I figured I should go check on you.”

Angela glanced behind her at the console before smiling at him sheepishly. “My apologies, you know how I am when I work.” As if recalling Genji’s presence, she quickly added, “As you may have noticed, I locked the door for his privacy. He’s … still not exactly a fan of the whole repair and inspection process.”

As Jack looked over at Genji, the cyborg wore a disinterested gaze that politely disappeared to nod his affirmation of the doctor’s word. However, there was a sense that _something_ was slightly off. As much as he trusted his intuition, this was one of the situations where Jack neither had sufficient evidence nor even a clue as to what he should inquire about.

Besides, some things are better left unasked. As such, Jack simply nodded before starting to head back to his office. “Well take your time then. Sorry for interrupting your work. It’s nothing of vital importance so just come when you’re free. Today though, preferably.”

With that, he was gone. Genji and Angela met each others’ eyes, before Angela let out a stifled giggle, before breaking out in a fit of laughter that was not at all hindered by the hand covering her mouth. Genji found himself unable to stop himself from smiling, looking away and he too laughed at the hilarity of the whole situation. When they finally stopped, Angela glanced away shyly once more before meeting his gaze again.

“Ah, well I suppose I should let you be on your way then. I should really get ready for the meeting. Maybe find a bra and another pair of panties I suppose.”

Genji simply nodded and began to walk out. He paused before walking past the door, turning his body to face her once more. His mouth was slightly agape, the thought and words right on his lips. When he finally knew what exactly what he wanted to say, he asked it in a soft tone that was unlike what Angela had used to. A tone that he would have never used with anyone else.

“Will we see each other again?”

Angela nodded with a sweet smile. “Well, we do have that actual thorough inspection coming up. I’ll see you then.”

With that, Genji returned her smile with a small one of his own and walked away. Angela gazed at the receding back of the man walking so calmly down the hallway. She then sighed a gentle and happy sigh to herself before turning to go back into her lab once more.

Her legs shook slightly, making her frown and chuckle slightly. Well, she hoped that Jack had a seat for her, otherwise this would be very awkward to explain. She may have tricked him once, but coming up with a second excuse might be pushing the limit. He was a smart man after all.

Well, it was a small price to pay for what she had experienced. More than the pleasure that he had given her, this encounter with Genji had given her something so much much. Even if it meant her legs shook, she’ll keep moving forward and continue to work as hard as ever.

After all, she had taken an important step forward. A step toward understanding the difference between lust ... and love.


	5. Bound With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is filled with many questions in his heart about his relationship and future. Angela laid at the center of these thoughts, giving him questions about himself that he did not know the answers to. Will their appointment answer these questions he had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [Cyberia](http://cyberia-draws.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who creates amazing arts (some for me!!!!) and I have had the pleasure of talking with quite often~ Her art is featured in this fic and I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect, especially when she managed to predict exactly the scene I wanted without me even telling her anything.

Once again, Genji did not see the doctor for a very long period of time. However, this fact did not bother him as much as it did before their previous session. While she was definitely on his mind almost constantly, it was for a different reason.

In the beginning, he had seduced her and done all those things to her to relieve the frustration and pent up emotions that he felt about his new life and the insecurities about his body. There was no better target than the person who did it to him, especially when she was a young and innocent lady who was more than willing to play along for him, much to his delight. The satisfaction had been immense, better than anything he could recall even during the peak of the time when he had been seducing girls in his hometown left and right.

Even without the sex, it was amazing. The way she moaned and begged for him, the way she so obediently asked for him to give her more, that was more than anything he could have imagined from her. Before now, just having her like that was more than enough to keep him happy for the rest of whatever life he had left in this body.

But now, he didn’t know what he wanted.

Once he had been too eager to simply play with her body and was rather frustrated that he couldn’t take her virginity. Now, he was glad that he did not have the chance to do so. Once he had looked at her with a mix of lust and anger. Now …

He did not know.

Ever since the last time they had been together, he had not known. There was something so different, something that he didn’t quite comprehend. It was a feeling that he had not felt before, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask other people about it. Hell, who would he even ask? The therapist for Overwatch _was_ the source of his predicament.

As such, he did not mind the time they spent apart. There were many things for him to think about. His life had been split in two, physically and emotionally so. He spent these days in this split continuum, moving forward without a clue as to how to end this state.

When he was not brooding over his feelings and thoughts toward the doctor, his cyborg side showed. The side that was vengeful toward his brother and the clan, the one still filled with hatred for everything that has happened and the new disgusting body he had.

Well now that he thought about it, he supposed that he did see her once during this time. He could only recall seeing her in his blurry vision, the lights of the lab high above him. She had looked so concerned and so worried, but even then. _Even then_ , she still gave him a sweet smile that told him that he would be ok.

And he believed her.

He did not recall saying anything other than a muttered thanks. He could barely remember the strange expression on her face as if she wanted to say something to him. Perhaps it was to ask about what happened to him. Or perhaps she already knew that and wanted to inquire something else. But in the end, she let him walk out without saying a single word.

The feeling was maddening. He wanted to talk to her yet he did not know how. How and where would he even begin? Her promise of their next check up appointment was still fresh in his mind of course, but now he was doubting himself. What exactly did he want from her?

He found himself gazing at her whenever she came across his sight. He could always find her, regardless of where she was. Of course, her distinct blonde hair was rather helpful. But even without that fact, something about her always caught his eyes. Sometimes it was simply the way she walked in the distance. Her smile or soft laughter as she spoke with someone nearby.

The thing he missed the most was perhaps her eyes. Those wonderful eyes that had gazed at him in so many different ways. So stern and calculating at times, yet so soft and sweet during others. The memory of how they looked when she was aroused did not escape his mind of course, but somehow, it felt less impactful to him than any of the other ways.

It was not until a week before their appointment that he began to notice other things. The people she spent time with. The groups that she seemed to laugh along with the most. The things she did when she was not busy in her lab, which he knew by practically learning about her habits of working. It was not hard to catch her outside the lab, not when he knew almost exactly her habits and when she would leave.

He marveled at how little of her time she spent outside beside occasional meetings and very rarely eating with others. He had never realized such a fact, not before this time.

However, there was one thing that bothered him to no end.

As much as he respected Commander Morrison for his work and diligence at working in Overwatch, Genji was quite bothered by the man. He was nice enough and seemed as considerate as every other member on site. However, just as with most other members, Genji did not like him. Especially him, _specifically_ because he was the commander. As contradictory as it may sound, the man gained Genji respect and disliking for the same exact reason. Though at first, he had simply disliked the man because he _was_ the commander.

The commander of the organization that had turned him into this ugly robotic killing machine.

His time with the young doctor has … changed his feelings to some degree. He convinced himself that it relieved him of his stress and anger. He convinced himself that she was simply an output and a distraction from the monstrosity that he had become.

But when he had started to notice how much time she spent with Commander Morrison, there was a twist in his stomach that hurt more than even his brother’s betrayal.

Logically, he knew that she was just seeing him for work reasons. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but ask himself, _“What if she’s not?”_

After all, _he_ had done lecherous things to her during these so-called appointments. Who was he to delude himself into thinking that she couldn’t be doing the same with the commander? The thought made him turn in bed, giving him more than one sleepless night in addition to the many out of discomfort in his new body. While he did not need much, his mood was still affected.

As opposed to being more irritable, however, Genji actually began to be more withdrawn. He kept away from others more, speaking even less than before (at which point he spoke very little anyway), and spent his time wallowing in his thoughts without hope of escape. At first, he longed for their appointment to come, so he could finally confront her about the issue.

But as time went on ever so slowly, he began to doubt himself. Perhaps he was not enough for her. Perhaps she had realized that he couldn’t suit all her needs, so she now went to the commander for it. Perhaps he had been much too inconsiderate of her feelings, being so forward and pushy.

Perhaps he had hurt her enough to make her never want to see him again.

* * * * * *

By some miracle, Genji made it to the date of their appointment without further torment. In the remaining time that led up to that date, he busied himself more than ever before. As surprised as everyone was to find him so active, no one had the mind to ask him about it. Besides, it was a welcomed change to see from him.

During this chaotic time when things were heading south so quickly for Overwatch as a whole, any help and positivity was appreciated. The pressure of the government and the public on Overwatch did not bother Genji one bit. In fact, it gave him a small sense of satisfaction to know that this organization that made him this way would crumble.

As such, he went on without a care. Any operation he carried out was in stealth. His name and reputation never went beyond the minds and lips of those he was sent to kill. Should Overwatch fall, he had no doubt that he would be able to leave without a trace. Even being on the team’s database would not do him any harm. Anyone bold enough to gain access and try to hunt him down would still have a hell of a time hunting him down.

Even he knew not where he would go afterward. He had no place to call home and he had no goal in his life anymore.

Yet that did not bother him. Not once did he wonder what would become of him should Overwatch end. Perhaps he would be without a home, wander the country or perhaps even the world in search of nothing. Perhaps he would end up working as a bodyguard or some sort of mercenary.

However, there was someone that he cared about, more than he admitted to himself. He often considered the fate of the young doctor. Where would _she_ go if everything went down? Overwatch had helped her with her research among many other things. She had been a well-respected and invaluable part of the organization, and quite rightfully so at that.

Most importantly, will she be alright?

These thoughts ran through his head once more before he shook them away and took a deep breath. He would get all the answers he sought today. He felt it. He knew not whether they will talk about it to arrive at the answer, or he would have to find out in the heat of their intimacy. However, he wanted his answers.

His lips were set in a tight line as he watched the commander exit from her lab, glancing over at him and giving him a tight-lipped smile and a small nod as he saluted. The man said nothing more, simply continuing to walk down the hall before turning the corner that headed back to his main office. The sight of the man alone broke Genji’s resolve to go with the talking route.

He wanted her to prove that she’s his. And he’ll do so by making her give herself to him.

As he entered, he was engulfed by a scent that was both familiar yet unidentifiable. He knew not what it was and he didn’t care in particular. It was probably just the sterile smell of the lab, seeing as she did do a lot of sensitive experiments here. He did not have to remind himself that he was one of those experiments.

Angela gave him a sweet smile as always, but something felt off. She seemed more nervous and tense than usual. Genji kept his gaze stoic but went to sit down at the table as he always did. It felt cold, despite the numerous times he had laid on it. It was not anything like a dentist chair or anything of the sort. It was a table, for her to work on him as a subject.

He knew that he couldn’t possibly hope to compete with someone like the commander. He was a machine. Hell, if anything, he was most alike to being a dildo that a girl first experiments with before she goes on to having sex with actual men. Once that happened, what need would someone as pretty as Angela have for a toy? Especially one that didn’t even have a dick, for God’s sake.

“It’s been a while, Genji. I heard you’ve been doing a lot of work lately.”

He did not know what to make of the gentle voice that spoke to him. Was this simply how she treated everyone? Was she pretending that everything was fine, when it was clearly not? Why was this woman so damn confusing?

“That, I have. You seem quite busy as well, doctor.”

That made Angela paused for a moment in her tablet scrolling, a small frown on her lips as she noted the tone he had. It was unlike the Genji she was used to lately of course. But there was something else about it that bothered her. As if she was being accused of something.

“I suppose I have been. There has been a lot of work lately after all.” She paused for a moment, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eye before smiling at him. “Did you miss me that much?”

Genji was taken aback, to say that the least. His tone of voice softened as he replied, “Oh you couldn’t imagine how much I thought about you.”

And that was the truth. He convinced himself at that moment that he was talking about her body. He convinced himself that he wanted her one more time, even if she was going to leave him for the commander at any moment.

Angela chuckled and walked by his side, gracing him with a strangely seductive smile. She began her work, informing him that she will be shutting down his systems as usual. Genji closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep as the systems began to shut down. Being unable to feel his body made his mind drowsy, so he might as well get started on his nap. At the very least, perhaps he’ll be free from all these thoughts.

He was awake for just long enough to hear her last words to him, however. Such a gentle and sweet voice, yet it was laced with an uncharacteristic seduction that would have men kill for her.

“I’ve been thinking of you quite a lot too, you know.”

* * * * * *

When he woke up, his body felt alive once more. There was a strange weight on him, but he didn’t quite register it at first. He was always quite disconnected from his senses after these full shutdowns. It was as if he was relearning how to feel and sense things around him.

“You’re awake.”

The voice laced with undeniable lust brought his attention to his left side. Genji turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw what she was wearing. Gone was her modest undershirt and blue pants. Instead, she wore only her lab coat as easily discernable by the lack of her black collar. However, his eyes were not too responsive to his desires to inspect her upper body more.

Not when she wore just a sexy black garter belt instead of her pants.

Angela licked her lips and went toward the other end of the table, out of his sight. It was curious to him why he couldn’t lean up to look at him. He could feel his body move and the sensations all over, yet why wasn’t his body responding to him.

“I hope you don’t mind. I have a few … tests to run. I don’t want you to hurt yourself so I took the liberty of restraining you a bit.”

_Now_ he noticed the feeling of the restraints on his wrists and spread legs. His mind was confused but overly aroused from the whole scene. What did she have in mind for him, wearing such a provocative outfit and tying him down like this? Did she want him to eat her out in this position?

That was when he noticed the tingling feeling between his legs that matched his arousal. He could feel a slight twitch that got a soft giggle from the lady by his legs. He both hated and loved the fact he couldn’t see her. He knew what this feeling was, it was a feeling he thought that he had lost forever.

“Looks like someone is eager. I suppose we can begin then.”

The feeling of a soft pair of lips against the tip of his fully erect cock made his body tense up and release a gasp from the surprise. He would have probably hurt his back and fallen off the table had he not been tied down like that. Kicking her was also a rather distinct possibility, which would have been quite rude considering the service that she was granting him.

Angela smirked, though Genji obviously could not see it. “That’s a good reaction~”

She grabbed the base of his shaft gently, tilting his cock toward her and letting the tip brush against her upper lip before sliding just a bit in between them. Genji’s hips thrust forward, obviously begging for more. However, she simply gave him a kiss on the tip of his cock before pulling away completely. The soft groan of protest was exactly what she wanted.

“P-Please …”

Angela smiled to herself. Oh, it was so pleasant to be on the receiving end of those words. She could understand why he had enjoyed playing with her so much. She supposed that she shouldn’t keep him waiting.

The next sensation that Genji felt made him moan involuntarily, his entire body heating up to the point that his cooling vents opened preemptively. One moment Genji was left untouched by Angela, desperately wanting more. The next he felt her soft tongue press against the underside of his cock, tracing a wet line up from the base where it first made contact. His breath was hitched for a moment before he bit his lips gently, embarrassed at his reactions yet barely able to hold them back. His body shivered and his hip moved against his will, wanting her to move faster and stimulate him even more.

At the same time, he knew not how much longer he could hold on. Already he felt the desire to cum building, with the point of no return approaching all too quickly. However, Angela seemed to have a sense of that as well.

Her lithe fingers rubbed ever so gently over his shaft, her tongue making small circles around his tip and focusing right under the base of it. Genji began to squirm, almost there yet never quite far enough to cum. She made him feel _so_ damn good, but now he wanted to cum after not being able to do so for so long.

“Doctor Z-Ziegler, please … I …”

Angela smirked and stopped her licking, moving her hand up to rub the tip of his cock gently. “What is it Genji? I didn’t quite hear you.”

As much as he hated to admit it, he felt terribly defenseless being tied down and unable to do anything about her complete control over him. Yet at the same time, it turned him on like nothing in his life has ever done before. No amount of sex and women combined in his past experience could ever prepare him for **this.**

Genji moaned gently before gulping, his lips quivering as he debated his option. In the end, his body demanded something that even his pride and mind could not deny. He had targeted an innocent young woman, only to turn her into someone that he could never possibly hope to dominate ever again.

However, these thoughts did not bother him the slightest. When he was at the mercy of someone like her, he was willing to do anything and everything she wanted.

“P-please make me cum. It feels- ahh!”

An aggressive drag over her tongue up the entire length of his shaft, cupping around the underside of his tip before flicking off was enough to make his mind blank temporarily. Angela smirked, her index finger placed against the tip of his throbbing cock. She knew how much he wanted to cum and she wanted to see it too, but this was not an opportunity that she would ever get again.

Well, perhaps she will. But it was best that she made use of it.

“Hrm? How does it make you feel Genji? If it’s unpleasant, I could stop.”

Genji shook his head desperately, his breaths hot as he panted heavily. He swallowed once more before speaking.

“Your tongue feels amazing. Fuck, everything you do makes me feel so _good_. I … I want more of you, doctor. Make me cum. P-please …”

Angela let out a soft and satisfied smile. Hearing those words from him definitely made her happy. _Very_ happy. There was something about receiving those words from him, praise that she had never heard before. She had been complimented and praised for her work before of course, but nothing quite like **this.** Well, the fact that it’s sexual aside, it was still something she did.

Besides, it was the first time that **he** had complimented and praised her.

Angela let out a short happy hum at the thought, tucking it away for further consideration at a later time. For now, she had a certain eager cyborg to reward. As strange as it was for Genji to hear such a sweet sound in the middle of their heated session and his lustful state of mind, he did not have time to question it or vocalize his curiosity.

He felt her gentle hand wrapped around his cock once more, but what came next was completely unexpected. He had expected her to use her hand to finish him off. After all, why would she dirty herself with his cock in any other way? At best, he had wanted to see her face splattered with his cum.

Instead, he felt his hip held down firmly with her other hand, his cock positioned just how she wanted it using her hand. The next moment, Genji arched his back and tilted his head all the way back against the table as he moaned loudly. His cock suddenly found itself sliding deep into her mouth, brushing past those wonderful soft lips of hers and straight into the warm and wet embrace of her tongue.

He was only halfway in when he exploded, his cum shooting out inside her mouth. It was an eruption, there was no other word that could have described it. One moment he thought that he could hold himself back for a bit longer, just to enjoy some more pleasure from her tongue and hand, the next he was cumming. He let it all out, or what he thought was all of it. Angela did not move but simply stayed right on top of him, as if poised victoriously over her prey.

When he was spent, he laid back panting. However, he could feel her mouth wrapped around his erect cock, some of the cum leaking out and trailing down his shaft teasingly. The thought about where the remainder went aroused him so, not that it mattered. That was one of the benefits of having an artificial dick he supposed, though he did not think much on that.

Instead, his mind was instantly assaulted once more by pleasure as she began to move. Her head bobbed up and down, sliding his length in and out of her mouth rhythmically. Her tongue pressed itself against the underside of his shaft as she did so as if she knew exactly what would make him moan and squirm.

When she finally stopped, her mouth was wrapped around his sensitive tip. Genji yelped, squirming and moaning as her tongue danced over it. It was an overwhelming feeling of pleasure, a result of his rather recent orgasm. It was quite bearable and made his heart race faster than he thought was humanly possible. But for her to play with it so much made his head spun.

At last, she kept on sucking normally once more. Only then did his sensitivity die down, though that meant that he was already starting to feel another orgasm rising. He had read many doujin involving succubi and how they drained men of semen, leaving them dead. At this rate, he had to question whether he was dealing with a real life one.

Although, he would gladly die that way if it meant being able to see her in such a sexy outfit.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna cum …”

Angela smiled to herself and pulled her lips off his cock once more with a _pop._ Genji let out a soft gasp and a weak moan of discomfort. It was not as bad as the first time he supposed, be for her to do it to him _twice_? Now she was just being cruel.

Before he could protest, however, his breath was taken away as she climbed up the table, upright by sitting on her knees. She smiled down at him, her lustful gaze meeting his own eyes as she fondled her ample breasts for him to see. He did not realize how much he had missed seeing her, or how beautiful she was.

“I think … you’re ready for the next test then don’t you think?”

Genji blinked as he watched her raised her body and move backward. She smiled and licked her lips as she poised herself over him, his eyes widening as he realized what was about to happen.

His tip made contact against her soaked slit, Angela holding it with her hand and sliding it against her entrance teasingly. His desire to cum was not immediate, but something told him that he would not last very long. He could not see what she did to his cock, only able to focus on the feeling of her hand on it and the soft folds of her cunt inviting him inside. Instead, he watched her expression and the gentle sway of her breasts.

“Here I go~”

Genji tilted his head back, his eyes squeezed tight as he focused on simply not cumming. The process of his cock slowly sliding inside her was absolutely amazing and therefore unbearable. He felt her wrap around his tip first, slowly sliding in and wrapping around more and more of his cock with every moment. Every centimeter of movement made his entire cock throb in pleasure and sent shocks of pleasure through his entire body.

When she suddenly slammed herself all the way down to his base, that was when he let out a loud moan and thrust his hips upward to meet her, his resistance shattering once more.

“Fuck!”

He felt his cum fill her up immediately. Angela let out a happy moan at the sensation, her eyes closed as she ravished in the feeling of being completely flooded with his seeds. After he finished, she sat on his lap with his cock still fully erect and buried deep inside her. Angela leaned forward, his cock stirring against her insides a bit as she pressed her soft chest against his. It slid out a bit, just enough for his cum to drip down onto his lower abdomen, though he did not mind one bit.

Their lips met hungrily, kissing each other passionately. The second kiss was more heated, their tongues intertwining. When they parted, a small string of saliva continued to connect their outstretched tongues before disappearing.

Angela sat upright once more, putting her hands behind her head as she freely displayed her gently swaying breasts for Genji’s viewing pleasure. She swayed her hips, grinding against his cock inside her and letting him stir up her tight and wet cunt. Every movement made them both moan, though Genji more so than Angela. As much as it bothered him that she had so much control over him, it felt too good to complain about.

Soon though, she began to bounce on him. The first was a slow draw out of her tight hole, pulling herself off his cock even as her pussy clung onto him. She quickly slammed her ass down against his thigh as she got up to his tip, burying him deep inside her once more. She did it again and again, their bodies coated with a thin layer of sweat that made their skins glisten.

Their moans mixed and harmonized with each other as Angela found a good rhythm, riding him to her heart’s content. His cock filled her up to the brim, sliding in so easily from how wet she was and yet still pressing against every last inch of her inner walls.

Angela sped up, her breathing heavy now and her eyes becoming hazy as she focused on not cumming. He recognized the expression, it was the same one that he had on his own face when she had him in her mouth. He couldn’t agree more, the experience and every sensation felt amazing and he never wanted the moment to end.

“Oh, Genji~ I … Cum with me already. I can’t .. hold on much longer,” came the gentle begging voice from the lady on top of him.

As much as he would have loved to make her hold back for all the edging that she had done to him, he knew that he had no resistance left himself. The multiple times she had broken him had made his body completely surrender to her. He knew that even if he tried, he couldn’t possibly last much longer.

Besides, how could he refuse such an enticing offer from such a lovely woman?

“Fuck … Angela, I’m cumming!”

Angela hurried her bounces, each contact they made echoing in the room with a loud slap. Finally, she slammed herself down and stayed there, her pussy squeezing down tightly on him as she came all over his stiff cock. Genji responded in turn, unable to stop himself from giving her pussy exactly what it wanted. His cum spurted into her one last time, filling her up and leaking out around his cock mixed with her own juices.

 * * * * * *

The couple laid there on top of each other for what felt like an eternity. Angela had undone Genji’s restraint and had herself resting comfortably on his chest. She smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his chest at the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, a small reward for his sweet act. Her neat hair has become a mess from its neat ponytail, though she didn’t mind. When she looked up at his face with a gentle smile, she was taken aback to find his eyes filled with tears.

“What’s wrong, Genji?”

Genji blinked and used one hand to wipe away his tears. He considered for a moment before gazing into her eyes and speaking the thoughts that he had held off for so long.

“I was … Worried … No, I was scared. I thought .. you had left me for the commander. I … I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I never felt this way before. It’s just that … You’re the only one left in my life that hasn’t left me. That had spent so much time to care for me.”

He paused for a moment and looked away before meeting her gaze again. His was a vulnerable one, the eyes that revealed the soul of a young man who was robbed of his life and everything he knew, loved, and trusted.

Angela’s gaze softened and she stroked his cheek gently with the palm of her hand, leaning up to kiss it.

“No no, I wouldn’t ever leave you like that. He’s just my commander, I wouldn’t do that to you. It’s just that Overwatch has been under a lot of pressure lately, as you know. I have gotten a lot more work and the situation out of the field is not getting better. That, and I had been working on this … side project for you as you can tell. You do recognize … that, right?”

Now that she said it, he did vividly recall their last encounter together. The thought that he had unknowingly used his own dick, even if it was only a model, to fuck her that time was a rather amusing one. He had no need to vocalize it now, but he sure hoped that one day they can think about it together. For now, he simply let her continue by affirming his memory of the incident with a nod and a smile.

“Besides, what need would I have for another man when I have such a charming gentleman in front of me?”

That made Genji chuckled, his laugh choked a bit from the remnants of his tears. “Me? A gentleman? I don’t think you can exactly call my behavior up until now very gentlemanly.”

Angela thought for a moment before smiling, “Well, you sure know how to seduce a young and innocent woman. Perhaps gentleman might be the wrong term for you but you are definitely charming.”

Genji fell silent in thought, he gazed at her once more, searching her eyes for the truth to his question. He did not ask a question. He knew she may not answer it. But he knew he would find his answer in her eyes, regardless of whether she spoke or not.

“I think I’m in love with you, Doctor Ziegler.”

Angela had a bright smile on her lips, her eyes meeting his steadily. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss on his lips before she wordlessly got off from him. As he sat up, she thought for a moment before coming back toward his lap, winking at him before sucking on his cock one last time, licking off the last of his cum.

As inappropriate as it was for the mood, something about it was … comforting. Yes, it felt as good as before, but this time there was something different. The fact that she chose that method to do it when there was a box of tissue right there on the table near her. _That_ , gave him the answer he sought.

He watched as she pressed the button that made his cock retract into the small compartment, folded up and no longer attached to his sensory systems. As he watched it go, she expertly undid his ankle restraints and walked away, picking up her clothes from here and there to clothe herself once more.

As he stood up to leave, Angela looked at him as she cleaned up her work and lab tables to give him a sly wink. Something told him that she was not through with him yet for the day. Whether that involved more sex or not, he did not know which he preferred. Something told him that whatever idea she had in mind, he would certainly enjoy it. Even if he felt thirsty as hell from all the cum she had milked out of him.

“I’m heading to the shower in a bit, care to join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long update gap! This was definitely really long but I really did it in only one day. I've been itching to do it but I have been held up with school and other things in life ^^"
> 
> As for my headcanon about the actual state of Genji's penis, well it really depends on my mood. So far I've had him work with an artificial one but in general, I like to assume he still has his real one. We'll see what my mood will be for the next fic though.


	6. Last Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [jellophish](http://artofjellophish.tumblr.com/), who draws super cute and pretty art and had graciously allowed me to use her art in this fic~

Their remaining days in Overwatch were not filled with as much intimacy as before. Each mission became tenser as their enemies learned more about their operating methods. Each mission brought more pressure on them from the UN, all eager to shut them down permanently.

There were sweet moments. When the hallways were empty and they _coincidentally_ passed each other, there would be an embrace accompanied by a long kiss or several pecks on each others’ lips and cheeks. There were often times when she would surprise the others by hugging Genji, though it was not _too_ terribly strange since she did hug other members. Just not male ones usually.

Angela knew that the end was coming of course. They couldn’t possibly stay together forever. Especially not in such secrecy. Well, the others probably began to suspect things of course. But they probably wouldn’t have drawn the conclusion that the two were dating. The ex-playboy Blackwatch cyborg ninja with a dark stoic expression dating the young and cheerful doctor that everyone loved?

Well in truth, they weren’t officially dating. Neither of them wanted to say it to the other. Perhaps they were too afraid to touch on the subject. Perhaps they did not feel ready or was afraid that the other was not ready. Perhaps they themselves did not feel suitable for the other.

However, they never once responded to the advances of others. No questions about their relationship were answered and Angela, who was held many young men’s and women’s hearts, declined all their proposals. She never stopped to consider a single one, with her reason simply being that “I’m waiting for someone else” and gracing them with a sweet smile.

As such, when she heard him knock at her dormitory door, her heart sank. She knew that it was finally time, yet she still felt that she wasn’t ready. She considered not opening the door, simply pretending to be asleep so he would perhaps stay another day until she was ready to talk to him and let him go. However, the door eventually slid open, Angela with her gaze downcasted before meeting his.

A small smile invited him into her room, the door shut behind them. Privacy was of no concern to her, though it was actually his first time inside. Genji glanced around the room, stalling from the inevitable message he had come to deliver. But time kept moving on, unending and unrelenting in spite of their heavy hearts.

“Doctor Ziegler, I just wanted to come and tell you that I would be leaving. I considered simply leaving a letter but … I think I owe you this much. Well, owing might not be the word you would like me to use. But regardless, I feel as if I should tell you this personally, if nothing else.”

“I have already confessed my feelings for you but, even now I cannot come to terms with my body and who I am. You’ve done a lot for me and I appreciate every last bit of it. However, I can’t possibly stay here like this forever. I- …”

Genji paused, realizing that he was rambling on. These were words he had practiced in his own room millions of times, each time practicing to hold a steady tone and a gentle expression. It had been hard at first, incredibly so. Eventually, he felt like he had been ready.

But there he was, his voice shaking and his expression longing for things to be different. An expression that hated both himself and the world for this curse. The curse that made him in a machine that was unsuitable for love, yet brought him to the one woman who his heart and soul belonged to. Such was the work of cruel fate.

He couldn’t bear to go on, especially when he saw the tears welling in her eyes. He could barely see them, but once he did his own vision blurred from his own.He took a deep breath and continued on, knowing that he had to finish speaking.

“Thank you for everything, Doctor Ziegler. I hope that we-”

“Please stay.”

Her hands grabbed his wrist, looking at his face with tear-filled eyes. With those simple words, everything around them fell away. Genji pulled her into his chest, where she let out a soft cry and let her tears unleash. He stroked her hair, his own tears dropping onto them. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side forever, to never have to worry for a moment about her safety or be far apart. But for that to happen, he needed to first leave her to find her own path, even it meant she had to do it alone.

Genji knew she could do it, she was the woman that he had fallen in love with. She could do anything she desired. He knew that he too must find his own path to his own answers. However, it did not hurt any less to know all these things. There was nothing that could take away the pain of thought that they must part ways.

The tears eventually slowed down, Angela taking the liberty of wiping hers away on the soft t-shirt that he had worn. Well, she had given him them actually. He had many other shirts that he received from Reyes and even Jesse as part of Blackwatch but he always loved this one the most. No matter how simple it was, it was the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned.

Angela gazed up at him, her eyes pleading for him to stay. A small smile form on her lips as they kissed, their steps playing a gentle waltz as they refused to leave each other’s arms even while Genji moved to turn off the lights.

They laid facing each other, simply enjoying the warmth and fuzziness in their heart as their gaze stayed on each other. Only once Genji planted a soft kiss on her forehead did Angela reluctantly turn around for him to pull her into him, allowing him to cuddle her to sleep after countless restless nights from work and her thoughts.

As Genji smiled at the young woman that had quickly drifted off to sleep, smiling softly in the comfortable embrace of his arms, his mind recalled everything that had led up until then. The first moment that he had seen her. The many days and emotions that she had helped him through. The adventures that they had in the base.

And last but not least, he tucked away this image of her in his mind. The image of her peacefully resting in the safety of his arms, her hair brushing against his cheeks. He pulled her just a bit closer, prompting her to shift the rest of her body accordingly. Even in her sleep, she still managed to wiggle herself adorably against him so that her rear tucked itself neatly against his own. Perhaps one day, he’ll get to take that as a signal for something more.

But for tonight, this is the image he wants to treasure forever. And so, he fell asleep.

* * * * * *

Morning seemed to come all too soon. Genji was awoken by the movement of Angela as she got off the bed, causing her to pause and smile at him with a gentle “Good morning.” He could only watch as she entered the bathroom, closing the door open behind her as she did so. The sounds of her shower could be heard, though he knew better than to intrude this time around.

The door opened again to reveal her hair down and her body clad in a towel that threatened to slip off at any moment. She smiled at him and glanced in the direction of her closet, where he quickly found her clothes. He brought two pairs of undergarments, showing her first the lacy ones that he had bought for her. This got him a frown and playful glare, though she took it from him before he could even hand her the normal pair that she had and closed the door on him.

Well, he thought that her usual undergarments were rather cute too. He wouldn’t mind seeing her wear them one last time.

The door opened to reveal the wet towel folded neatly on the hanger bar, the lady in question clad in only her bra and panties. Angela was drying her hair, at least until Genji entered and took the hair dryer away from her. She gave him an appreciative smile in the mirror as she began to work on her light makeup. She knew she did not need much but she did it all the same.

Genji watched as she worked, using one hand to spread her soft hair apart and the other to spread the heat evenly over the surface. He worked downward steadily, making sure to not overheat her hair or accidentally hit her skin with the hot air. Once he was done, he found a brush and got to work.

They soon finished their tasks, with Angela finishing up by closing the containers and beginning to tie her hair up. Genji moved to leave the bathroom, only to pause and go back to wrap his arms around her bare waist much to her delight. A kiss landed on her cheek, her lips, then her neck, making her let out a soft moan.

The hands that fondled her breasts over the bra and gently tapped her ass did not seem to be as appreciated though, considering the soft squeal she let out and the indignant pout she made toward him.

Genji stood by the door as she finished up, the light turning off in the bathroom as she stepped out. In his eyes, Angela looked as beautiful as ever, and so will his mental image of her. Even when she was clad in her modest work outfit, she was still the most wonderful woman he could possibly find in the world.

Suddenly, he found himself trapped between the door and the young doctor that was _very_ close to him. He felt his cheeks heat up, wondering what she could have in mind behind that small smile and intense gaze of hers. She leaned closer to him, her forehead brushing against his as she was close enough to kiss him had he not put his mouth-plate back on. That too was remedied as she removed it for him, allowing them to share one last intimate kiss with their hands held together tightly with the plate placed to the side on the nearby dresser.

They both let out a sad sigh after it ended only to start once more. Only after then did the plate come back on, finalizing their time together. Angela summoned a brave and cheerful smile, one that she was so accustomed to giving but just a bit different. Just a little, for the person who held a special place in her heart.

“I suppose that this is goodbye then.”

Genji nodded, squeezing her hand one last time. The door opened and he slipped out, looking at the doctor on the other side. He opened his mouth to speak once, then twice, before finally being able to do so.

“I’ll try to stay in contact. If I’ll be traveling as I’m expecting, you may not be able to do the same but, no matter where you are I’ll be sure to contact you, Doctor Ziegler.”

Angela frowned and took his hand, gazing into his eyes. Genji was blinked twice in confusion, searching her eyes for what she wanted.

“Call me by my real name. Like that time in the lab.”

Genji let out a single huff of laughter, only to end up laughing with his hand over his mouth as if his mouth-plate wasn’t already covering it. Angela frowned at his audacity to laugh at her serious request, only to give into the giggles that matched his. When they were done, Genji nodded and removed his mouth-plate, giving her the sweetest smile she had ever seen directed at her.

“Very well, Angela. Until we meet again, you will always be in my thoughts.”

And with that, he was gone with the wind. A sparrow following the path of the bedouins in search for a place to find himself and his home. With his heart always longing to return to his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this series! It's been a long series that I had not anticipated on working on nor getting so much support for! In the beginning, I had simply wanted to create a one-shot smut for Blackwatch Genji but look where we are now. I cannot emphasize enough how much all your support has helped me get to the point I'm at now and how happy I am to see that so many of you love my work~
> 
> I will be back to working on A Piece of Me in the near future. I have plans for the next fic series (yep another series) after A Piece of Me as well, so I won't be done anytime soon (although I now have a txt document of way too many fic ideas for me to do ;u;). Until next time, thank you for traveling with me on this journey~


End file.
